rfmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden Farone (Character)
|company= Jackie Studios |traits= Sarcastic Optimistic Impatient |theme= }}'''Aiden Farone '''is a minor character in the Unstoppables Cinematic Universe. He first appeared in The Unstoppables. Biography Edit Aiden currently has an unknown history but his first appearance was shown as he was attending a high school in the small town of Husgrove. He resided in the town with his friends Johnny and Gwen. The trio made the unwise choice of trying to reaquire their confiscated items by sneaking into Kenotech Labs, an organization that was operating in the town. Aiden acquired the powers of super-speed from ingesting a strange chemical. The three escaped the lab after being caught by a security guard, later combating against a SWAT team. As a result of the incident, an entity that was being researched on had escaped due to the negligence of the three. The escaped entity summoned it's kind to reacquire the orb Gwen had absorbed. After a long intense battle around their town, the volatile entity was defeated. This made the team popular and well known through Canada as a result of being the first publicly known superheroes. But the publicity led Aiden to quit to avoid difficult responsibility. On the same day, Billy, a mutant, was recruited in Aiden's place. Months later, a devastating event occurred when the Unstoppables were responsible of a subway train explosion killing many officers and SWATs. The events led to Prime Minister Harold Stevenson banning the use of superheroes and the experiments of genetically modifying humans. In hypocrisy, Prime Minister Stevenson ordered the century old entity named Mystic to oppose Gwen and the Unstoppables. Aiden appeared once to save the Unstoppsbles froma surprise ambush at their base. He later disappeared and was not seen until 3 years later. As the team resided in the Alberta Mountains for 5 years, Aiden appeared for the remaining 2 years before the Ontario Invasion. 5 years had past, Gwen utilized her powers to tell the future, which told of the next generation of Unstoppables, that 3 familiar fans of the Unstoppables were chosen. In Ontario, an incident in a factory during a riot lead to the Unstoppables appearing in public to stop it. They later found the three youths with their already acquired abilities despite the Unstoppables effort to prevent it. Aiden and the team brought the children to their hideout, helping them cope with the realization that they could not go home. After two weeks had past, Aiden and the rest of the Unstoppables aided the three, Mitch, William, and Gwenneth, in teaching them how to utilize their powers. In the small span of time, an unknown species similar to the entities during the Husgrove invasion, led by Bloodfenth, arrived in Ontario to retrieve two missing orbs currently imprinted in Gwen and Gwenneth's bodies. This caused the Unstoppables and the new team, Misfits, to take action and defend Ontario. Upon defeating the last of threats in Ontario's invasion, Aiden's teammate Johnny confronts Prime Minister Steven Harrsion on his corrupt leadership of Canada, and offers to continue to defend Canada unless he leaves the Misfits alone. Following the aftermath of the Ontario Attack, Aiden and the Unstoppables continued doing small-time defending in Canadian cities, while residing in their base located in Alberta. Abilities & Stats Aiden has the ability to move at high speeds without the constraints of time. But, the drawbacks of the ability depend on how fast he wishes to move. Overuse of the ability gives Aiden painful headaches. However, Aiden has trained to utilize his abilities to an extent where he could be able to continuously fight for an extended period of time. Appearances '''Aiden '''appears in the following films. * The Unstoppables * The Unstoppables 2: Regime Divided * Misfits Trivia * Aiden and his friends was originally planned to die in Regime Divided and resurrected in Misfits. *Originally, Aiden was able to stop time for a brief moment as an ability. Category:Character